Et le serpent s'éprit de la fleur de lys
by Mitsuki Snape
Summary: En Europe, la terreur règne comme on l'a jamais vu depuis Grindelwald. Une guerre se prépare. Voldemort a de plus en plus de fidèles. On crée l'ordre du phénix pour lui venir à bout. Les étudiants de Poudlard doivent choisir leur camp. Lily et Severus ne font pas exception. Le serpentard se laissera-t-il guidé par les ténèbres ou luttera-t-il pour révéler sa véritable nature ?


**Leçon d'occlumencie**

Severus tourna à l'angle du couloir au septième étage. Il était presque arrivé à destination. Sa gorge semblait nouée. Sa respiration était plus difficile que d'ordinaire. La peur rongeait ses veines mais ne l'arrêta pas. Severus Snape avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main peu importe ce que cela lui couterait, il ne laisserait pas les ténèbres l'engloutirent. C'est pour cela qu'il était là aujourd'hui, à faire trois longs vas et vient devant la salle sur demande, espérant désespérément que la porte apparaisse, que sa Lily soit à l'intérieur. Il avait besoin que ça fonctionne, il avait besoin que Lily lui pardonne. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était là. Durant des semaines et des semaines après l'incident "sang-de-bourbe", Severus s'était jeté corps et âme dans l'étude des potions et de la magie noire mais rien ne lui redonnait goût, aucun manuel n'avait la chaleur des embrassades de Lily, ou la douceur de son rire. Rien ne pouvait la remplacer, il avait tenter le contraire en vain.

Une guerre approchait. La plus grande partie des membres de sa maison allait s'engager à rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Malefoy lui avait promis une place de choix auprès d'eux. Severus cherchait un moyen d'éviter que cela n'arrive. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça, rejoindre un groupe de sorcier sadique dont le but ultime était d'épurer la population magique, les rejoindre équivaudrait à prendre sa Lily en chasse. La jeune femme avait essayé de le mettre en garde devant certains serpentards qu'il fréquentait mais le jeune homme avait fait la sourde oreille. Il avait fermé les yeux niant l'évidence jusqu'à ce qu'ils les surprennent en train de torturer une moldue pour le simple plaisir comme Bellatrix l'avait dit. Muciber lui avait proposé de les rejoindre. Rosier était même prêt à lui montrer comment pratiquer le doloris. Les yeux de Severus s'était posé sur la jeune fille et il avait senti la nausée le prendre. Cette jeune femme aurait pu être Lily. Jamais il n'aurait été capable de faire ça. Se sentir intégré dans la maison de serpentard ne valait pas son âme. Plutôt mourir que de redevenir une source de souffrance pour la belle rousse ou un monstre. Il était décidé à se faire pardonner, à lui démontrer par ses actes qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit, que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, qu'il s'était laissé enrôlé malgré lui. Tout avait été trop loin. Tout ce que Severus avait voulu c'était de s'intégrer, pas devenir un mangemort.

La porte apparut après quelques secondes qui lui parut interminable. De peur de perdre tout son courage et rebrousser immédiatement chemin, le jeune homme entra sans perdre de temps.

-J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie ! S'écria Sirius.  
-De tous les sorciers présents à Poudlard, il fallait que tu demande de l'aide à Snevillus ? Ajouta James sur le même ton. Tu ne pouvais pas choisir quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie des rangs du seigneur des ténèbres ?!

Marlene leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par tout ce drame. Lily Evans ne pipa mot trop surprise pour savoir comment réagir. Certes McKinnon lui avait confié apprécier le jeune homme d'une certaine manière quelques jours plus tôt mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle lui confierait une mission de cette importance. Selon Marlene, il avait fait ces preuves bien que la Evans n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi elle faisait référence.  
Dans la salle sur demande se tenait une quinzaine d'élève issu des maisons serdaigle, pouffsouffle et griffondor. Ces étudiants se réunissaient chaque semaine depuis maintenant quatre mois dans le plus grand secret afin de bénéficier de l'expérience de chacun pour accroître leurs connaissances respectives en défense contre les forces du mal et en sortilège. La plupart d'entre eux souhaitait dès leur sortie du château intégré l'ordre du phénix. Personne n'ignorait qu'une guerre se préparait par de-là les murs de la forteresse magique. Chacun commençait dès à présent à choisir son camp. Lily ne pouvait évidement pas, né-moldue qu'elle était, adhérer aux idéaux de vous-savez-qui. Elle était ici pour apprendre à se défendre et protéger ceux qui lui était cher.  
Voilà pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait arriver... Comment Severus Snape pouvait être leur enseignant du jour?  
Quelques semaines plutôt, son meilleur ami l'avait traité de sang de bourbre. Folle de rage et ivre de douleur, elle avait décidé de couper les ponts avec lui. Il était la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus à Poudlard mais elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps à ses cotés, pas quand il s'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans les ténèbres aux cotés de ces apprentis mangemorts...

-Ce n'est pas un mangemort. Il est gentil. Je suis sure que Lily peut le confirmer, s'obstina McKinnon.

Tous se tournèrent vers la rousse qui garda le silence. Oui, Severus était quelqu'un de gentil mais il avait changé. La jeune femme ne savait plus qui il était réellement à présent.  
L'annonce de Marlène la contrariait, elle aussi. Severus n'avait pas sa place ici, au milieu des futurs membres de l'ordre du phénix. Qu'espérait-il en venant, les dénoncer au seigneur des ténèbres, obtenir son pardon ?  
Lily ne souhaitait pas le voir. C'était trop douloureux. Sa colère restait toujours présente. Elle prétendait devant les autres ne pas être touché pourtant... Les mots qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure ce jour-là résonnait encore contre ses tympans. D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait même pas cillé en entendant cette insulte mais la voir sortir de la bouche de Severus l'avait anéanti. Son monde s'était effondré autour d'elle l'espace de quelques mots.

-Oui, elle peut te dire à quel point c'est attentionné de traiter les nés-moldus de sang de bourbre, ajouta Alice sèchement.  
-Il étudie la magie noire, souffla horrifiée Mary McDonald. Qui sait ce qu'il est capable de faire ?! Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance !

Le brouhaha ambiant était insupportable. Chacun essayait de donner son avis, de faire pencher la balance. Deux clans se formaient petit à petit.

-C'est un point positif pour nous ! Contra Franck Londubat. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connait pour nous préparer à ce qu'il y a dehors. N'est ce pas le but de ces réunions ? Nous sommes ici pour nous entrainer afin d'intégrer l'ordre du Phénix une fois diplômé  
-Peut-être mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mettre nos vies en péril de manière aussi stupide, répliqua Mary. Qui sait si il ne vient pas pour nous espionner. On se fera tué par des mangemorts avant d'avoir pu agir !

Le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait les arrêta tous dans leur é sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsque Severus passa les portes. Le revoir faisait remonter en elle tant d'émotion contradictoire: joie, tristesse, colère, soulagement...Le jeune homme semblait amaigri, chétif. Son teint était si livide qu'elle se demandait si il n'était pas sérieusement malade. Ses pommettes et ses poignets saillaient. Le brun était déjà très mince en temps normal mais en ce moment il paraissait être à la limite de l'anorexie. Mangeait-il seulement ? Elle sentit les larmes monter. Etait-ce à cause d'elle qu'il était dans cet état ? Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point sa santé s'était dégradé ces dernières semaines. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient des cours en commun, elle regardait de l'autre coté, se plaçait à l'autre bout de la pièce. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus détaché ses yeux de lui. La peur de le voir disparaître était trop grande.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, sale mangemort ? s'écria James en dégainant sa baguette.  
-Black, Potter ça suffit, tonna Fabian Prewett, un dernier année. Si Snape ne vous convient pas comme professeur d'occlumencie vous pouvez tout aussi bien partir !

Les deux griffondor gardèrent le silence devant leur aîné. Prewett était impressionnant et très doué en sortilège. James et Sirius étaient tête brulé mais pas stupide, ils n'oseraient jamais le provoquer.

-Tu es là pour nous dénoncer ? demanda faiblement Lily.  
-Non, répondit Severus.

La griffondor garda son regard rivé dans celui du serpentard pendant de longues minutes, cherchant à savoir si il était sincère. A son plus grand étonnement, les yeux de Severus brillait de détermination. Il lui avait dit quelques jours plus tout qu'il ferait tout pour se racheter, pour lui prouver qu'il était loin d'être un partisan de vous-savez-qui. Une lueur d'espoir réchauffa son cœur. Lily lui en voulait encore, toutefois elle ne le détestait pas assez pour devoir mener cette guerre contre lui. Après tout, au fond d'elle, il restait Severus Snape, le garçon aux vêtements trop large, peu sure de lui qui vivait à Spinner's End, son meilleur ami, l'homme le plus important dans sa vie. Quand elle voyait ce regard, elle ne pouvait que le croire, elle voulait le croire.

-Qu'est ce que tu es venu nous enseigner ? sourit-elle.  
-Lily ! s'exclama James. Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ça ?! Après ce qu'il t'a dit-  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me faire une opinion, répliqua-t-elle. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Potter.

La belle rousse soupira. Ce serait sa dernière chance. Elle espérait sincèrement que cette fois ce serait la bonne, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

-Commençons ! s'exclama enthousiaste Marlene.

Sous le regard encourageant de Prewett, Severus expliqua aux élèves ce qu'était la legilimancie et l'occlumencie. Le jeune serpentard avait découvert quelques années plutôt être un occlumens naturel. Il pouvait fermer les portes de son esprit et avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur le sujet.

-On dit que le seigneur des ténèbres est un grand legilimens, si un jour vous vous retrouvez face à lui, cette leçon vous sera peut-être utile pour lui cacher certaines informations importantes dont vous disposerez.

La leçon se déroula étonnement bien. Certains élèves comme Lily, Marlene, Fabian, Emmeline, Rémus, Franck et Alice réussirent à fermer leur esprit. L'animosité ambiante s'était calmée. Les griffondor commencèrent à apercevoir la véritable personnalité du serpentard. Sirius et James, quand à eux, refusèrent catégoriquement de participer à la leçon mais ne génèrent pas pour autant. Ils observèrent calmement, les dents serrés.

-Bravo petit gars, sourit Fabian à la fin du cours après lui avoir enseigné un frappe puissante dans le dos. Ce que tu nous as appris aujourd'hui nous sera utile. T'es vraiment doué, dis-moi. Tu devrai peut-être pensé à faire professeur plus tard.  
-Merci, bredouilla le jeune homme embarrassé.

Nombreux furent les remerciements qu'il reçut même si il n'était pas aussi chaleureux que ceux de Fabian. Severus était soulagé, elle le voyait. Ses épaules étaient moins tendu, son dos moins droit. Il devait savoir que personne n'exploserait de joie en le voyant arrivé mais après tout ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. Pourtant il était tout de même venu pour lui montrer à quel point il était sérieux, à quel point il était déterminé à obtenir son pardon.

-Fabian a raison, tu es un bon professeur, sourit Lily. Merci pour aujourd'hui. Au revoir.  
-Attends !

Sur le pas de la porte, elle l'observait incertaine.

-J'étais sérieux quand je disais que je voulais me rattraper, souffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas un fanatique du sang pur... J'ai juste choisi la facilité pour essayer de m'intégrer à serpentard. Mulciber et Avery sont les premier à être venu vers moi, je les ai suivi comme un mouton... Au fond, je me suis comporté comme il voulait que je le fasse...

Lily regarda désolé le jeune homme. Il avait horreur de parler de ses sentiments. Chaque mot lui coutait.

-Je te crois, souffla-t-elle.  
-Mais tu ne sais pas si tu peux me pardonner ?

Elle secoua la tête tristement. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, lisaient dans l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert. De quoi que soient faites nos âmes, la sienne et la mienne sont pareilles*

-A-alors j-je t-te donnerai des raisons de me pardonner ! bégaya-t-il les joues rougis par l'embarras.

Un rire cristallin échappa à la demoiselle et réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme.

-Merci Severus, sourit-elle.

Soudain, elle rebroussa chemin et le prit dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il l'enlaça à son tour.

Maintenant, elle comprenait. Jamais, au grand jamais elle ne pourrait le détester quoiqu'il puisse lui faire. Il lui suffisait de sourire pour faire disparaître toute la colère qui avait habité son cœur. Elle l'aimait malgré elle Severus Snape.

Salut, salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que ça vous a plu. Si ce n'est pas le cas ou même si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ou conseil en review

Quand j'ai repris l'écriture au mois de décembre, je comptais faire aussi une fanfiction sur le monde de Harry Potter mais par faute de temps ça a été retardé. Finalement j'ai quand même décidé de me lancer, le temps de publication risque d'être assez long, je m'excuse d'avance mais j'ai tellement de recueil et fanfiction sur l'univers de Naruto sans parler d'OS à remettre pour les concours que ça risque d'être difficile.

Enfin bref, si vous voulez plus d'écrits de moi, je vous rappel que j'ai un blog où je publie tout ce que j'écris (contrairement à ici) c'est "Mitsuki-snape" "." "skyrock" "." "com"

Bien évidement écrivez le sans les "" si je les mets c'est parce que les liens sautes ici...

Portez vous bien !

Bisouus

Amour et gnocci

Mitsuki Snape


End file.
